A Breloomin' Hero!
Previous episode: Malamar to the Rescue! Transcript Elizabeth and her eight Pokémon are walking along Mahalo Trail, with Castform and Mew eager to see everything. Mew: Fresh air!!! Elizabeth: Now don't wander off, Mew. Castform: Breezy freshy! Rotom: Both of you are so annoying. Tsareena: Ditto. Ditto: Bad joke. Sweetala: Want a glass of strawberry milk, everyone? Elizabeth: I'm good. Phione: Yes!!! Sweetala gets a cup out of Elizabeth's backpack and uses a strawberry-flavored Lactose Shot into the cup, and hands it to Phione. Phione: Thanks. Sweetala: My pleasure. Manaphy: Can I have a Poké puff? Elizabeth: Yes Manaphy you may. Tsareena: Oh cute it's a bunch of Bounsweet. ???: Hello would you like to try some malasadas? Phione: YASSSS Elizabeth: In the middle of Mahalo Trail? Shroomish looked suspicious. Shroomish: They're Team Rocket, I know it. The two people gasped and ripped off their disguises. Elizabeth: I knew it! Eddie: Now hand over Rotom. Elizabeth: NEVER! Shroomish dodges the net they threw, but the others weren't so lucky. Emily: We need to grab Rotom and get out of here, but keep the others trapped. Eddie: Right. Shroomish: OH NO YOU DON'T! Shroomish banged the net, but it didn't work. Josie: Shroomish, you're gonna get hurt if you do that. Shroomish breaks the net with its strongest Headbutt, freeing everyone. Emily has an idea, she knocks Elizabeth to the ground and tries to wrestle Rotom from her arms, but she won't let go. But Shroomish shields Rotom and got caught in the net instead. Josie: SHROOMISH! Eddie: Those two are stuck like glue. Emily: And we need to rip that glue apart. Hand over the Rotom, rainbow brat, or you'll be sorry. Elizabeth: NEVER! Josie: Shroomish, DIG DEEP! Suddenly Shroomish let out a cry and began to glow! Shroomish grew and lengthen making the net break in pieces, and then it began to charge at Team Rocket in mid-glow. Shroomish: LEAVE..ELIZABETH.. The glow dispersed. Breloom: ....ALONE! Josie: Whoa! Lillie: Shroomish evolved! Ash's Rotom Dex scanned the entry. Rotom: Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon. A Grass and Fighting type, and the evolved form of Shroomish. Breloom extends its arms to deliver fast punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer. Josie: Are you two alright? Elizabeth: We're ok. Elizabeth's Rotom: I was so scared I couldn't move and just screamed. Breloom uses Sky Uppercut on Eddie and Emily. Elizabeth: Give them a Thunderbolt, Rotom. Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Josie: Seed Bomb! Eddie: Why does this Breloom always have to be the one who evolves? Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Elizabeth: They're right, Rotom and I are stuck like glue and not even the strongest Machamp in the world can break if. Aiden: We know. Josie: All of us know how much you love Rotom, you don't need to keep telling us. To be continued. Next episode: Searching by the Swampert! Major events *Josie's Shroomish evolves into Breloom, and learns Sky Uppercut. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Tsareena (Elizabeth's) * Sweetala (Elizabeth's) * Mew (Elizabeth's * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Goomy (Elizabeth's) * Shroomish (Josie's; evolves) * Breloom (Josie's; newly evolved) * Malamar (Josie's) * Azelf (Josie's) * Cutiefly (Emily's) * Magmortar (Eddie's) * Pikachu (Ash's) * Rowlet (Ash's) * Ribombee (×2; wild) * Crabrawler (wild)